


Stay-At-Home Date

by SweetFloatFlats



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: 3am thoughts at like 2 in the afternoon, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just guys being dudes, pajama party (kinda), saimota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14567271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFloatFlats/pseuds/SweetFloatFlats
Summary: Sometimes all you need to keep a good relationship is a little bit of teasing and relaxation.





	Stay-At-Home Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to @/cutebaratitties on Instagram!

"Listen, all I'm saying is that you totally cheated."

Losing the board game definitely wasn't what Kaito had in mind for the start of their stay-at-home date that day, but it was a rude awakening that was bound to happen. After all, he was more of a sports type rather than a strategic type, so it wasn't hard to tell that he would lose from the beginning.

"That is so not true," Shuichi, who was currently packing up the board game, laughed and shook his head. "I'm just better than you at this game, admit it."

"No way," Kaito scoffed, rolling his eyes at their playful argument. He leaned back on the palms of his hands and looked up. "If you wanna admit you cheated, I'm all-ears for an apology."

Placing the game into its box, the detective sighed. "It's an honor, seeing as you never listen to anyone but yourself."

Kaito gasped dramatically at that, sitting upright almost immediately. "How dare you," he whispered, twisting the tone of his voice so it seemed like he was hurt by that. "Can't believe I gotta throw out my own boyfriend now.... The audacity of such words...."

Shuichi shoved him playfully. "Oh, shut up," he mumbled, leaning up to place a soft kiss against Kaito's lips. "I forgive you for calling me a cheater," he said happily, grinning.

The astronaut had to pause for a moment (and in that moment, his face started to glow red) to process that, before shouting, "Woah, woah, woah! You can't play me like that!" He shifted onto his knees and crossed his arms over his chest. "That's definitely cheating right there; you can't just turn the tables on me with your lovey-dovey...ness!" Though the last word was quite messy, Kaito nodded triumphantly at the supposed grand speech he had made anyway.

"Kaito, that's not a real word—"

"It is now," Kaito cut Shuichi off and nodded once more, emphasizing his victory over the other boy in their argument. "Now where's my apology, Shuichi?"

Sighing, Shuichi sarcastically spoke: "I am so terribly sorry for cheating so well in the board game that I beat you five times over and completely ruined your self-esteem, Kaito."

"Well, that hurt more than the actual game." Kaito pulled Shuichi under his arm and ruffled his hair lovingly. "You dork, say it the right way."

"Ahh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Shuichi squirmed in his grasp, laughing. "Don't ruin my hair, Kaito!"

The astronaut let him go with a chuckle, grinning. "So you'll admit you cheated?"

Pressing his hair back into place, Shuichi nodded with a roll of his eyes. "Fine, fine, I guess I cheated."

"You guess?"

"Alright, alright! I'll admit that I cheated if you let it go already."

Kaito leaned back, humming giddily. "Only then?"

The detective nodded. "Only then," he repeated.

"Mmm, alright. I'll let it go if you say you cheated."

"Okay.... I cheated and I am very, very sorry."

Kaito leaned forward and placed a kiss on Shuichi's forehead. "All forgiven!" He stood up and took the box with him, setting it back on the nearby shelf. He placed his hands on his hips for a moment, thinking. After a moment, he grinned. "Hey, Shuichi," he called out.

"Yeah?"

"Don't look at my butt."

"Wha—?" Finding himself instinctively curious about what Kaito meant, the detective's eyes were drawn to that area before he flinched and looked away quickly. His face flushed dark red. "I-I'm not!"

Kaito burst out laughing and spun around, wiping away the tears from his eyes. "You did, didn't you? You're all red! You totally did!"

"I-I did not!" Shuichi picked up a pillow from the couch and threw it at Kaito, who caught it before he was hit.

"Oh, so you wanna pillow fight now! I see!"

"W-wait, Kait—" Before he could even get the rest of his sentence out, Shuichi was muffled by a flying pillow to the face. The astronaut was still laughing, though this time he was doing so because of the claimed victory over Shuichi once again. "T-that's it—"

Retaliating, Shuichi picked up another pillow and flung it at Kaito's chest, before immediately tossing the other one at his face. The plan went smoothly, and Kaito was pummeled by his cotton enemy.

He fell to the floor, making sure to be extra dramatic.

"Shuichi, t-they got me," Kaito choked out with surprisingly well acting. "Y-you have to move on...."

"Oh my god," Shuichi whispered, his emotions mixed between utter amazement at his acting or upright cringing at his awkward boyfriend. "Kaito, please—"

"No.... It's t-too late for me," Kaito turned his head away, draping his arm over his forehead. "I'm a goner...."

Shuichi stifled his laughter and held Kaito's hand to his cheek. "I see," he mumbled, starting to play along. "I guess that means...victory for me." Dropping the hand, the detective stood up with almost no remorse and laughed. "We're even now, dummy."

Kaito groaned and sat up, rubbing his head a bit. "That was extremely rude, I'll have you know. I can't believe you'd leave me to die like that."

"If you were dead, you wouldn't be speaking right now."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." The astronaut rolled his eyes and stood again (with a bit of help from Shuichi). He leaned against Shuichi's shoulders, almost causing the two of them to topple over.

"K-Kaito!" Shuichi scolded, struggling to hold him up. "S-stand up already!"

"Wow, I can't believe you're indirectly calling me overweight, Shuichi. That's so rude." Kaito grinned and kissed his boyfriend's cheek before standing up normally again. "Nah, I'm just teasing. You wanna watch a movie?"

The detective sighed and rubbed his shoulder a bit. "Something normal? I'm not sitting through a two hour documentary of the life of a seahorse again."

"But it was so interesting!" Kaito huffed and waved one hand, promising that it would be a normal movie this time (though it seemed their definition of what a normal movie was varied quite a lot). "Fine, fine, whatever movie you want."

Shuichi smiled. "Then yeah, a movie is great." He grabbed Kaito's hand gently and pulled him back to the couch, pulling a blanket over the two of them.

Kaito turned and pulled Shuichi against him, flicking through the channels as the detective repeated 'no' for almost every option until finally, finally reaching an option he thought would be decent. "This good?"

Shuichi nodded, snuggling against Kaito's chest and fixing the blanket to stay beneath his chin so he could watch the screen.

For a moment he barely understood that Kaito's question was about the movie and not their relationship; either way, he wouldn't change his answer any time soon.

"It's perfect, Kaito."


End file.
